Larissa of Nemea
by bellalavanima
Summary: Larissa, a shy girl from Nemea, sets out on a quest that will change her life forever.
1. Larissa

"Larissa..." Larissa, a young 16 year old from Nemea, was sitting at the loom in the back room. Her auburn hair was tied in a knot at the nape of her neck. Her hazel eyes were focused on a complicated pattern that she was working on. At first she didn't hear her mother.  
"Larissa...?" All of a sudden she looked up startled and realized her mother was calling her.  
"Yes, mother?"  
"Please come here, I want to speak to you," Larissa made her way quietly toward the front hall. Her mother's face was blotchy and wet. She was sitting in a chair looking out the window at the gardener tending the garden. When Larissa walked in her mother gestured to a chair. Something was wrong.  
"Cleopatra is dead," her mother said solemnly. Larissa was at first stone-faced and then broke down. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Her mother walked over and hugged her quietly as tears ran down both their cheeks.  
"Who would do this?" Larissa questioned, "Cleopatra had no enemies, everyone that met her loved her."  
"Yes, dear, and although it is terrible to be hated it can be worse to be fervently loved." Larissa didn't understand her mother's meaning. How could love cause Cleopatra's death? Although Larissa did not venture from the house much, for she was very shy and preferred to be alone, she heard praise of Cleopatra from every visitor. They both had many suitors, although many gave up with Larissa. Although she was clearly the more beautiful she was not receptive to any attempt to woo her. Cleopatra on the other hand had already fallen in love and was to be married to Matthias. Many men were upset that they would not marry the loquacious young woman none cared so much as to kill for her.  
"Mother, who loved her so fervently that they would kill her?" Larissa could think of no one this obsessed.  
"I know it is hard to believe, but she caught the eye of mighty Zeus, and when he learned of her betrothal to Matthias he was outraged."  
"Why would Zeus kill one that he loved so dearly?"  
"We are not sure my dear." Larissa's mother sat back heavily in her chair and closed her eyes to make it clear that the conversation was over.  
"How dare he? I will get back at the cruel being. I don't care if he is a god or peasant, I will avenge the death of my sister and bring her back and away from him." Her mother sat up quickly.  
"No, you mustn't Larissa! Don't put yourself in that kind of danger! Half the gods will be against you, if not more. You know that Aphrodite has been jealous of your beauty for years and would use any excuse to turn you into a lizard!" Larissa stormed from the room and prepared for her quest. No one could stop her now, not even her beloved mother. The only family she had left. Her father, a great and valiant warrior died when she was very young, although everyone said she looked just like him. All she had on her side were her endless wisdom, unfailing courage, and radiant beauty. She was confident that she could save her sister. 


	2. Nemean Lion

She started her journey in early April. After about five hours of travel she sat to rest and have a bite to eat. She suddenly heard something rustling in the woods. She had nothing to protect herself with, but grabbed a nearby stick as some means of protection. Then she saw the Nemean lion confidently stride out of the forests into a nearby field. She knew she had almost no chance of defeating it. It was the size of an elephant and stone, brass, or iron could not touch its skin; she realized that a stick wouldn't help at all. Its sharp teeth and claws were more to the lion's advantage than hers. She turned to see what it was trying to attack, noticing a cow contentedly grazing. The cow was the sacred animal of Hera! She must do something to protect this holy creature. Suddenly, as if by sensing her presence, the cow turned and faced her. She felt compelled to kneel, but she did not know why. She felt as if the cow were speaking to her. This is Aphrodite's doing, by permission of my husband, they want you dead. Her husband? Why this cow truly must be sent by Hera! She knew the gods must be by her side. The cow turned away from her and walked calmly away out of the pasture, not even recognizing the lion's presence. The lion then turned to her and slowly walked toward her, ready to strike. How could Hera leave her to be eaten by this monster after warning her of its purpose? Her mind raced as she tried to think of a plan. To her left she noticed a cave filled with lavender flowers. She thought it was odd that flowers would grow in a cave, but nevertheless they were there. She knew that the scent of lavender flowers could make an enemy fall asleep, if the gods were on your side. She firmly stood in front of the cave, waiting for the Nemean lion to approach. Her heart was pounding and she felt herself go white with fear as the Nemean prepared to pounce. She rolled out of the way just in time so that the Nemean lion rolled into the cave as she raced up the hill, ready to release a boulder to cover the entrance of the cave. She removed a smaller stone, the only thing holding the boulder in place, and watched it roll until she could tell that the cave was securely closed. She quickly walked down the path, trying to distance herself as quickly as possible from the Nemean lion. She walked for a day, non-stop, until she could go no further. She collapsed in a field of dandelions without even realizing what was happening. 


End file.
